1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crib structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crib apparatus wherein the same is arranged for access to a mattress through a sliding plate mounted underlying the floor of the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various crib structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art to provide care and ease of use of the crib structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,428 to Melton wherein a child's bed is arranged slidably mounted underlying a conventional bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,057 to Power sets forth a combination crib and playpen arranged for expansion of the crib structure into a playpen organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,060 to Surface sets forth a crib structure for utilization with a bed for mounting and underlying the bed structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved crib apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.